Before the Very Beginning
by meganine
Summary: The title says it all. This is a fanfic of what happened even before Ash and Pikachu's first meeting. Enjoy! TWOSHOT r


**==MEGANINE==**

**Author Notes:**

_This is a fafic of the story before the first episode of 'Pokemon'. The thought just came into me while watching the very first episode of POKEMON and I ca't get it out of my mind so I finally decided to write this one. I planned to publish this a week ago but, unfortunately, because of stressing and non-stop school work it was delayed up to this day. Okay, I'll stop with the talking and go on with the story. ENJOY!!!_

_

* * *

_

**==Before the Very Beginning==**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Hi! I'm Jobelle. I have a yellow and black tail and a red spot on both of my cheeks. I am an electric mouse pokemon. As you already have guessed, I'm a pikachu—a super mega ultra cute pikachu in the World Wide Web. Well, that's what my mother always tells me. "You're the 'most' cutest pikachu in the whole wide world." she always whispers to my ears before going to sleep, and I believe her. I'm just 5 months old. I live under a semi-uprooted tree in Viridian Forest. Our house is so wonderfully beautiful. It's cool inside and so clean (my mom clean it a lot) and plus it's not dark in there. I live there together with my whole family. There's my mama, my dada and my big bro. He's the coolest bro anyone could ever have. He always has green his bag pack with him whenever he goes. You know why? I don't know! And guess what? He doesn't know either! I asked him thousands and millions of times but all that he answers it that he was born with it. Anyways, I love them all, even though sometimes my big bro teases me and calls me many nasty names. Father and mother don't do that, they're very kind to me. They always say I'm their baby and that I'm very special, I believe them.

Today, my brother and I are going to a playground, a special playground for us pokemon. Mama said humans can't find us there because it's really hidden deep inside the Viridian Forest. I love it when we go there! There are lots of swings and vines and trees and flowers and grass and berries and lots of young pokemon, plus I got a chance to eat TOMATOES. Oh how I love tomatoes. They're sweet and easy to chew and a bit sour and delicious and oh so perfect! Unfortunately, I can't eat one, not even a little bite, at home because my mama said that it's messy to eat. But what I love most about this playground is playing with my brother and my very bestest friend Janella. She's a Charmander, a fire pokemon. Janella is a little bit mature than me, anyway she's 2 months older so her being mature is just normal

"Janella…!" I called out. There's no response. "JANELLA…!!!" I shouted with my loudest voice. Still there's no response.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself. I was about to shout her name some more when someone jumped at me from somewhere in the bushes.

"Got you…!!!" It was my best friend. Though she's really mature, she does that jumping-at-my-back a lot. We both giggled.

"Are you two alright?" my bro asked as he helped the both of us to stand.

"Thanks bro. Yeah, we are fine. We're just playing with each other." I answered back.

"Okay then, just be careful. Continue to play here, I'll go and get us snacks. What do you want?"

"TOMATOES!" I shouted, jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright." he said. He turned to face Janella "How about you?"

"Berries would be great." She answered with a smile.

"Okay, Don't leave this place, okay?" his hands placed on each of our heads.

I grimaced. "Okay. Okay. We understand we won't leave this playground." I said, removing his hands in the process.

"Good." he murmured and then left us.

Janella faced me. "So what do you want us to play today?"

"Anything fun and exciting!" I exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

"Want to play at the nearby cave?"

"You know I don't like dark places," I said pouting my lips.

Yes, I have Claustrophobia. My mom said it is fear of dark and confined places. I hate dark places especially if I don't have someone with me; It can make me lose my mind.

"Okay, okay. So let's just sit here on the grass and talk and talk and talk about anything and everything." We sat on the grass under the shade of a tree when Janella took something from her back. "I want to show you this." she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow." I mouthed in amazement, my eyes and mouth both wide open. It's a rock—a gleaming, crimson rock. It's the most beautifulest stone I've ever seen.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Janella whispered.

I nodded, my eyes not leaving the crimson stone. "Can I hold it?"

"Yeah, sure, just be careful." she said, carefully placing the stone in my paws.

I'm speechless. The most beautifulest stone is now in my paws. I handled it with extra care. It's warm, as if a fire is inside the rock. I traced its outline. Oh, how beautiful it is. "What is this stone called?" I inquired.

"I don't know. This morning my mom gave this to me. She said that this is a special stone for fire pokemon like us."

"What can it do?"

"No idea. Mommy just said that I must not misplace this and that this is really important." Knowing that, I returned the special stone on Janella. I was afraid that I might lose a very important thing. I can be lax sometimes.

My eyes continued to stare at the pretty stone, just then, a thought crossed my mind. "Janella, how come I have never met your mother? You've see my mother so many times, you even saw my father and brother. That's unfair." I said, my cute lips pouted.

She closed her eyes. "You haven't seen her mainly because she doesn't live here in the Viridian Forest."

"What?! I don't know that." I said my voice pretty shocked. "If she doesn't leave here then, where does she stay? And one more thing, How did she gave you that precious stone?" I stood up; question quickly overflowed from my mouth.

"Calm down, Jobelle. I'll explain everything to you."

I finally managed to calm down. I sat and waited impatiently to what she's gonna say.

Janella looked away. "In our family, we have a tradition. In this tradition, the young ones, like me, must grow up independently to a place known but very far away to his or her family."

"Why?"

She looked at me. "They say mighty dragons must learn to live on their own. We must learn to protect ourselves and feed ourselves." She looked away again.

I bet she misses her family so much. I feel very lucky because I have my family with me. We're all together; playing together, eating together, climbing trees together, crying together, laughing together, it would be just nice if Janella has her family with her.

"What does your mother look like?" I asked.

She was about to answer when Max came jumping up and down. He is a very, very naughty Mankey. He is known through out the playground as a 'tough guy'. He bullies everyone in the playground, except of course those who are stronger and older than him.

He stared at us, thinking of something he can do to ruin our beautiful day at the playground. I nudged Janella with my elbow then stepped forward to hide her and the crimson stone in her paws. We don't want Max to see the stone or else he'll swipe it like what he did to my super delicious tomatoes the other day. We never got those tomatoes back.

"What ya got there?" he asked walking towards us.

"I-it's nothing!" I said, my voice almost shouting to get the attention of someone who can call for help.

"Then you don't mind showing me what's in her paw." he said staring at Janella, his lips curved into an evil grin. I hate that grin.

"She's not holding anything." I shook my head, waving Janella's left paw (then one not holding the stone) for Max to see.

"Oh, really…" he said inching towards us; his grin growing eviler and wider. To my surprise, Janella raised her right paw; she's not holding the stone. I was confused. "Where did she hide the stone?" I asked myself. I looked at Max; his grin had faded. I felt the strong urge to laugh but decided to keep it to myself. He looked so disappointed that he can't mess with us. He turned and started to walk away. I faced Janella.

"How did you do that?" I whispered so that Max can't hear us.

She did not answer. All she did is smile back. It doesn't matter; we beat the 'tough guy' for the very first time. I hugged her as tight as I can, but then something happened. She coughed as though she was choked. It called the attention of everyone, even Max. Then from her mouth came the crimson stone. I was shocked. "So that's what she did?" I said to myself. I bent to pick it up, but before I got my paws on it, someone swiped it away. I looked up, it was Max!

"Did you actually think you could hide this from me." he said his usual evil grin returning. He chuckled and then ran away. I turned to face Janella but she is nowhere to be found. I shut my eyes, tears rolled down my spotted cheek. How could I let that Max get something so special to my best friend? She must be really angry. I'm so worthless. I faced the direction that Max went.

"Sorry Janella. Don't worry, no matter what I'll take the stone back." I said to myself then ran. I saw Max up on a tree.

"Hey Max! Give the stone back. It's not yours." I screamed angrily.

"I saw it lying on the grass so I took it and now it's MINE!" he shouted back.

I climbed the tree and tried to attack him, but he easily dodged it. I lost my balance and began to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for my falling body to strike the ground with intense pain. I touched the ground but it did not hurt. I opened my eyes only to see the worried eyes of my big bro.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded, I can't say a word.

He hugged me tight "What are you doing, getting the stone from Max all by yourself." I looked down, unsure of what to say. He sighed "It's a good thing that Janella went to get me."

I looked around and sure enough Janella was there. I smiled. "So she's not angry, and she ran to get brother to help us out. She's not angry." I said in my mind, tears flowing from my eyes.

My brother stood up. "Now let's fix the problem." He looked at Max. Max flinched. My brother's older and definitely stronger than him.

"Give me back that stone, Max." he shouted, urgency in his voice.

Max flinched again. "I-i-if you really w-w-want t-this… t-then catch." and he threw the stone. It went to the tall bushes then bounce out. I quickly picked it up and then ran to Janella to give it to her caring paws. Just then something moved in the bush where the stone, somewhat, bounced. Scared of the thing behind the tall bush, Janella and I went to my brother. We stared at the bush. Out came a Persian, a really big one, who has a really big bump between his ears.

He looked at us fiercely, as thought he's ready to rip us open. He examined us ad then stared heavily on the stone Janella was holding. If only stares could melt, I'm sure the crimson stone is now molten to the core.

"Is that stone yours?" the Persian finally spoke, his low terrifying voice finally breaking the silence.

"Y-yes." Janella answered stuttering.

The persian growled. He looked at us with seemingly burning eyes.

"I-i-I don't have a-anything to do with t-t-this." Max shouted. He is panicking that even he who is expert in climbing trees lost his balance and fell with a smack on the ground. He then stood up like nothing happened and hurriedly ran away from us. Max's expressions really were funny that if the Persian did not growl louder we must have laughed ourselves out. We looked at the Persian. He's really big for an average persian. His right eye has a long, deep scar that made him looked scary. I looked down to avoid seeing his scary eyes—wrong move—it only made me even scarier than before. His paws have long claws that looked liked it was freshly sharpened. I hold tightly to my brother.

My brother then spoke, "It's really getting late, so…" He grabbed our hands and took a step backward "…we really need to get going now." And we step back a couple of times. We saw him lower his body. It was a warning, a warning for an upcoming chase.

"Run!" shouted my brother, releasing our paws from his grip. He took the lead, Janella and I followed. I peeked behind us. I saw the persian running to us with great speed. The view was very scary, I ran as fast as my paws could go.

"Up the tree!" my brother yelled. I looked at the direction my brother is looking and to my surprise I saw the tallest tree in the whole Viridian Forest "Could it be that he is planning to climb that tree?" I asked myself. We began to climb, it was harder than I thought it was. I almost slipped, it's a good thing that my brother caught my paw. Midway to the top, I looked below us. The persian is there looking at us with his fiery eyes. I climbed faster until at last we reached the highest possible branch of the tree. I sat, trying to catch my breath. I sighed. I'm sure that the persian could not climb a tree this high. I looked down, intending to stick my tongue but then I froze.

"B-b-bro." Words forced from my mouth.

"What is—" he stopped, also frozen with fear.

It was persian, not a waiting persian but a persian jumping from branch to branch, getting nearer and nearer to his soon-to-be victims. Now we're really down to two choices: jump off the tree and let our bodies fall on the ground from the highest tree in the forest or wait for the persian to get to the top to be slashed by his sharp claws. But whatever we choose, we will definitely be seriously damaged or worse—DEAD!.

With my body still frozen, I heard a familiar sound. I looked around, it was my brother's whistle.

"Why is he whistling at a time like this?" I thought.

My brother faced us. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Huh?!" Janella and I said at the same time, both bewildered of what's going on.

"Do you trust me?!" he repeated, urgency shown in his voice.

Can't think of anything to do, we both nodded. Brother grabbed our hands, then he said "Now, JUMP!!!" He jumped off the tree, dragging us along with him. We're falling, falling at a great speed. I was sure it will definitely hurt when we touch the ground. I tightly shut my eyes and seize his hands ever so tightly. I keep on waiting for the fatal fall, but it never came. I became impatient that I decided to open my eyes and when I opened it I was so shocked. We're not falling, but we're not yet on the ground either. We are FLYING! I looked at Janella, her eyes still closed and her body still shaking.

"Janella, Janella, open your eyes. It's beautiful." I said, my gaze turning to the beautiful scenery. We are far above the Viridian Forest and we can see everything. From the trees, to the patch of flowers, to a river crossing the whole forest, it was indeed breath-taking. Just then, a word crossed my mind—HOW. It was really great but how in the world is my big bro be able to fly the tree of us up into the skies? Searching for answers I looked up. I saw my brother smiling at me and behind him is a flying pidgeotto. I smiled back at my brother. Now I understand, the pidgeotto is has his claws on to my bro's bag pack. The fly was not that long but still long enough to lose the sinister persian. We were little by little going down until finally our feet touched the ground.

"Thank you, Simon." My brother shouted, waving at the flying pidgeotto who saved us from sure trouble.

"Whew! That was close." Janella breathed out.

"Yeah, but the flying part really was cool." I said, sitting on the grass.

My bro looked up in the sky "The clouds are getting darker now. We have to get back before the rain pours down."

"I must find myself a shelter now." Janella hugged me. "Thanks for getting my stone back. I owe you a lot." She whispered into my ears. She also thanked my brother then run away to find a refuge. My bro and I watched her disappear into the forest.

"We need to get going too, you know." my brother said, his hand on my head. "Last one to the house will be helping mama clean the house." then he took off. Still young as I am, I'm not still that fast in terms of running and my brother always beats me to it. I ran the fastest that I could go. I closed my eyes wanting to go faster, but then I bump on a tree. I rubbed my severely hurt head with my paws. Just then something fell on me. It's a nest, but I wonder who owns it. I reach out my paws to it but just before I touched it a bird attacked me. It was a small brown avian with light pink feet, short pinkish-red wings and a stubby beak.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

_So how was it? I hope you've found this fanfic interesting. One chapter to go. The last chapter coming up in a few days.  
_


End file.
